Circle of Love
by lavariel
Summary: He was their sun—the most beautiful flower in the blooming fields of Shin Makoku. light and brotherly GwenWolf and ConWolf


**Title: **Circle of Love

**Author: **lavariel

**Prompt/s:** adoration, childhood dreams, no prince charming, sharing love, unknowingly dear

**Pairings:** Light and brotherly GwenWolf, ConWolf, Eventual Yuuram

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** He was their sun—the most beautiful flower in the blooming fields of Shin Makoku.

* * *

They adored, loved and shared him—

the boy whose golden-spun hair shimmered even in the dense moonlight and whose jovial eyes of jade were always burning with passion and life.

For the man who stands upon the earth and the one who bears secrecy as his virtue—he was their sun—the most beautiful flower in the blooming fields of Shin Makoku.

When Wolfram was born, he was the most beautiful and innocent thing that Conrad and Gwendal had ever seen. His pale cheeks had a rose-colored hue from the sudden exposure to light and his chubby thumb was securely placed inside a pink, moist mouth. The infant's eyelashes were long and curled at the end with thread-like golden strands reflecting off the light of the morning sun. Conrad was taken aback by the angelic appearance and being the youngster that he was back then, he momentarily even doubted his youngest sibling's gender. Queen Celi laughed when his second son had asked about it.

The blonde grew to a rather demanding and spoilt toddler but it did nothing to deter the constant smooches and pinches. Bratty Wolfram would even bite on the fingers and hands that tried to touch him… especially his hair. The boy allowed no one but his mother and his two older brother to comb and smother it. Such a vain little creature, the boy was.

When Wolfram had his first haircut (for his hair had already grown past his shoulders), one-third of the Blood Pledge castle was burnt down and sent scurrying to the nearest source of water. The blonde wept for days on end at the loss of his once 6-inch golden mane. Conrad secretly took some of the discarded locks of hair, cut them into small strands and placed them inside a golden locket.

Sometimes at night (especially when Queen Celi wasn't there), the two older brothers would get so worked up at the thought that Wolfram would be kidnapped or harmed in any way. So Conrad came up with a plan. He would stand by Wolfram's bed as the blonde slept after his nightly regimen of fairytales and wooden swords. Gwendal would stand guard at the door, a task that he didn't mind too much despite his affinity and soft spot for his baby brother, precisely because he knew he would give in to every whim and demands of the blonde. If their positions were reversed, Wolfram would have his room full with bearbee stuffed toys, a kind that the prince fancied, in every possible size, shape and color.

The first time Gwendal had both adored and reprimanded his younger brother was when Wolfram decided to paint a little something for his eldest brother's birthday. It was a very thoughtful thing to do, if only the blonde didn't use Gwendal's bedroom wall for his canvas. It was a disfigured and rather incoherent drawing of their family with Queen Celi at her garden, hugging a bunch of colored… stuff, which the eldest brother took to be a bouquet of flowers. Conrad was riding a horse with a joker-hat-like golden crown on his head. Gwendal was there at the middle—actually there were two illustrations of him—one showing a gruff Gwendal looking all stern and busy with a finger pointing somewhere with a pack of soldiers at the side and another one where he was drawn hugging a baby Wolfram carrying a bearbee stuffed toy with hearts all around them. It was easily the best and worst gift anyone had ever given him. Well, you can't really take off the fact that the paint stank so bad, he had to sleep in Conrad's room for a week.

At first, Gwendal had a hard time appreciating this rather different kind of present but it was a memory that he chose to remain on his wall up to this day, even if he did place a little table to cover half of it.

_The boy certainly was no Prince Charming; he transcended that level a long time ago when Wolfram drew a pregnant Gwendal on the wall. The blonde had thought that his brother was giving birth to the stuffed bearbees. _

When Wolfram was a child, he wanted to be a queen just like his mother. Even if the prince didn't admit it out loud, he was grateful for inheriting Queen Celi's beauty. It became a sort of something to fall back on if his dreams of becoming a soldier or a mage would fail. Yes, the blonde was resourceful that way.

When Conrad and Gwendal were still young and entertained suitors and ladies alike, they dreamt of marrying a blonde, preferably with green eyes. But of course, they kept these preferences to themselves in case people would wonder why they were still both single. Even in those days, those matching characteristics were rather rare, even in the nobility.

At the dawn of the war, Conrad was distraught at the sudden death of Susanna Julia, slashing and killing anybody who didn't wear the right uniform. He was bleeding in so many places and he clutched his leg to stable himself. There was a slight bump inside the pocket of his almost plum-colored pants and he took out the protruding intrusion, only to welcome it with crying honey eyes.

_It was the golden locket that carried the small strands of blonde hair inside. _

He leaned against the tree for a moment, dropped his sword and opened it. The strands were now a reddish hue due to the blood that seeped in his pants. He had a bad cut at that side of his leg. Conrad closed his eyes but didn't pray to the gods, for he knew that his muse was in the castle, safe from all the pain and bloodshed. It gave him a new kind of willpower as he struggled to stand, to fight, to breathe, to stay alive and to come back. He smiled—he was going to be there for Wolfram's next haircut.

During the Bielefeld prince's and the Demon King's marriage ceremony, the two brothers were at the either side of the altar, giving their blessings.

_Gwendal and Conrad had shared Wolfram since he was born and the duo felt that it was time to welcome yet another man in their circle of love for their unknowingly dear baby brother. _

* * *

Comments, constructive criticisms and feedbacks are appreciated and loved.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
